


collection of Haikyuu!! short stories

by canpru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Guns, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canpru/pseuds/canpru
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I wrote, some older some newer. I don't know man. The tags will be edited a lot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	1. you remind me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is VERY BAD and VERY SHORT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short and very bad.

_You remind me of a former love that I once knew_  
 _And you carry a little speech with you_  
 _We were holding hands walking through the middle of the street_  
 _It's fine with me, I'm just taking in the scenery_  
  
  
  
Asahi smiled to himself as he watched Noya from across the room. He was practicing, like always. Nothing too special. Though, to Asahi, everything about Noya was special.  
  
His smile, his laugh, his determination, they way he played, his heart.. everything.  
  
Asahi was in love with him. It wasn't hard to tell at all.  
  
Noya suddenly stopped and let out a pant. Asahi watched closely as he make his way to the bench the tall male was watching him from. Drink in hand, he sat down next to Asahi and let out a sigh.  
  
  
"So," He started. "What are you doing this weekend?"

  
  
_You remind me of a few of my famous friends_   
_Well, that all depends what you qualify as friends_   
_You remind me of a few of my famous friends_   
_Well, that all depends what you qualify as friends_

  
  
Asahi let out a scream of surprise and pulled his hand back. "God damn it." He hissed.  
  
He inspected his hand for any serious burns. When he found none, he let out a sigh. Cooking just wasn't his thing.  
  
The sound of a door slamming caught his attention. He turned to see a frustrated Noya walk through the door. He threw his keys onto the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
  
Asahi turned off the stove and walked into the living room, taking the seat next to Noya and smiling nervously. "Want to talk about it?" He asked softly, taking Noya's hands into his own.  
  
"Not really." Noya replied, looking the other way. "I'm just... Afraid. Things go wrong so easily. Things don't always work out in life."  
  
"Where did this come from?" Asahi asked.  
  
Noya shrugged. "Just been thinking a lot." He smiled. "But you're here now so everything definitely will be okay."  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
  
 _Take a chance, take your shoes off, dance in the rain_  
 _And I was flashing around and the news spread all over town_  
 _I'm not complaining that it's raining, I'm just saying that I like it a lot_  
 _More than you think, if the sun would come out and sing with me_

  
  
Asahi covered his mouth and felt the tears start to form. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. It was impossible. He felt his heart pound and his ears ring. He could barely breathe.  
  
No.. Noya couldn't.... He wouldn't.  
  
  
Noya smiled up at Asahi, opening the box and exposing the ring. "So, what are you doing for the rest of your life?"

  
  
_You remind me of a few of my famous friends_   
_Well, that all depends what you qualify as friends_   
_You remind me of a few of my famous friends_   
_Well, that all depends what you qualify as friends_


	2. i'll take care of you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also god awful.

_He took me to a motel, he put me on the bed_  
 _He cut my arm open then did the same to his_  
 _The skin parted like petals on blossoming flowers_  
 _We pressed the cuts together, became one and another_  
  
  
"The best we can do for him now is..make him comfortable and hope."  
  
  
Asahi had repeated the doctor's words over and over in his head. They became harder to hear each time. The doctor's were giving up on Noya. That's all there was to it.  
  
They tried everything. Noya wasn't responding to the treatments. His body was becoming weak and thin. He couldn't keep down his food. He slept all day or not at all. He didn't speak, not to anyone but Asahi. Not even to the nurses. He never smiled. Never laughed. He barely even reacted. The doctors were lucky if he ate.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't the doctors that had given up. Perhaps it was Noya.  
  
Asahi took a deep breath as he walked into the room. Noya was were he always laid. In the bed, looking out the window and waiting for Asahi to return. Noya's eyes seemed to spark when he saw his lover walk in, but he didn't smile.  
  
"What did they say?" Noya asked softly as Asahi sat on the chair next to the bed.  
  
  
"They said they're doing the best they can at the moment." Asahi replied simply. "Then something about you not eating." His gaze became hard.  
  
"I am trying..." Noya said, looking away from Asahi.  
  
"Oh really? Because as far as I can tell, you're just sitting here and waiting to die." Asahi spat, immediately regretting it.  
  
Noya didn't say another word after that, at least not that day. Asahi waited for a total of three hours, apologising as much as he could. In the end...he had to go. Noya didn't even look at him.  
  
  
The next day when Asahi arrived, Noya was in the bathroom crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Asahi... it won't stay down. I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'm sorry." Noya had sobbed as Asahi tried to talk him into unlocking the door. "I'm disgusting. I'm pathetic. I'm sorry..."  
  
  
Asahi only responded with a soft sob of his own.

  
  
_Now we’re blood brothers_   
_A part of me will always live in you_   
_I’ll love all your demons_   
_Because now they’re my demons, too_

  
  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" Asahi screamed as the nurses tried to pull him from the room Noya had been staying in. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!? WHERE IS NOYA?!"  
  
A nurse called for security as the other ran to get the doctor. Asahi just kept screaming.  
  
In the end, he was removed from the hospital. He stayed for an hour outside of the building sobbing until a police officer came to the scene and he was forced home.  
  
  
He didn't find out until later that night that the truth was just about as sickening. A suicide attempt.  
  
The only reason anyone could think of as to why Noya could do such a thing was he simply saw the hospital bills. Noya had expressed his apologies for "wasting Asahi's hard earned money" repeatedly. Asahi had never thought he'd do something like this though.  
  
When they finally got to see each other again, neither mentioned it. Neither had the heart to.  
  
  
  
  
 _He watched all of my hair fall out_  
 _He lifted me and kissed my scalp_  
 _He said, “I know you’re trying to kill yourself_  
 _But I’ll never let you do it_  
 _Because our bodies are one now_  
 _I’ll eat when you starve yourself_  
 _I'll lick your wounds and kiss your mouth_  
 _I’ll take care of you forever”_

  
  
Asahi smiled as Noya continued to trail on and on. Asahi had convinced the hospital to let Noya out for a day. It's not like they had a reason to keep him in anymore. He was already dying. It was better to not remember your last days as waiting for your death in a hospital bed.  
  
Asahi sighed and stopped walking. "Noya..."  
  
Noya turned back and looked at Asahi questioningly. "Asahi? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No no! I just...god this is so..."  
  
"I don't understa-...Oh my god." Noya was cut of by Asahi getting onto his knees. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
  
Asahi only smiled and began. "I..Noya, I am not a smart man. Im not exactly a strong man either, and maybe I'm not a good man either. But I....I love you. You're my life, Noya. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me feel confident and brave and ...like I can do anything. You're my...light, my sun. You're my reason to keep going. You're my reason to keep trying. I would like to believe I'm yours too."  
  
Noya covered his mouth and tried to stop the tears falling down his face, but Asahi wasn't done.  
  
"The world has dealt us an unfair hand. But it will not take away my love for you. It will not take away my chance at happiness with you. I love you Noya...so fucking much. I would do anything for you. If I could, I'd give you all you deserve. But I ...am not a brave man. I am not strong. I am not rich. If I was, I'd give you everything. For now, you have everything I have. So, will you give me the honor of having you? Will you marry me?" Asahi asked, his voice cracking as the tears fell.  
  
"Yes.. Yes you fucking idiot!" Noya cried and fell into his arms.  
  
  
  
 _Now we’re blood brothers_  
 _A part of me will always live in you_  
 _I’ll love all your demons_  
 _Because now they’re my demons, too_  
  
  
  
  
The wedding had been beautiful. It was a simple ceremony, in the park next to the lake and the tree the two had carved their names upon one drunk night years ago. A few friends had shown up, the teams from high school. It was full of laughter and tears and... love.  
  
Neither could ask for anything more.  
  
  
The two now laid bare next to each other, covered in love bites and cum. Asahi had Noya in his arms, smiling as he ran his fingers through his now husband's hair.  
  
"I love you." Asahi said softly.  
  
Noya finally smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Asahi kissed him softly. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
  
A week later, Noya never woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _We stained the sheets with cum and blood_  
 _We consummated with his gun_  
 _He said, “I’ll use this to protect you_  
 _From anyone who tries to hurt you”_  
 _We lay there naked on the bed_  
 _He wrapped his arm with his bandage_  
 _We watched the gauze turn blood red_  
 _“I’ll take care of you forever”_


	3. maybe i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man. This was written like four years ago.

_Maybe I love you, maybe I do_

_Maybe this feeling inside me is true_   
_And if I love you, and if I do_   
_Then maybe baby maybe you love me too_

  
"Today's the day!" Koutarou cried as he looked down the aisle. 

Keiji rolled his eyes. "You're quite chipper." 

  
Koutarou smiled. "This day is the best day of our lives after all! And everything.. Its perfect." 

"The priest was late." Keiji tried.

"Hey!" A man, the priest cries behind them. 

"Well.. Almost perfect." Koutarou said nervously. Keiji only laughed lightly in response. 

"Okay we're ready now." The priest finally said. The crowd in the pews let out a sigh of relief and grooms took their places. 

Koutarou smiled at his groom, and Keiji tried to stop the tears he knew would come. He forced at a smile. 

  
"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage." The priest began. "Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend."

  
_I knew I liked you, I knew I cared_   
_And I knew that something was brewing in the air_   
_But I don't fall easily, too many betrayed me_

Keiji had dreamed about this day for many years. Not like Ko though. Koutarou had a different idea on how this day would work out. Although Keiji didn't like it, it was for love, was it not? Keiji loved him and would do anything to make him happy. 

"A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy." The preist's voice echoed throught the room. "Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." 

Keiji could feel the tears began to fall. Ko wouldn't want him to cry. He knew this, but he couldn't stop them. 

  
_But maybe I love you, maybe I do_   
_Maybe this feeling inside me is true_   
_And if I love you, and if I do_   
_Then maybe baby maybe you love me too_

  
"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand   
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do." Said the grooms. 

Keiji said nothing. 

  
"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" The priest asked.

"We do." The two men said. 

_I wasn't feeling quite like myself_   
_And something inside me was sitting on the shelf_   
_But then you swam into my heart_   
_And now the good step starts_

  
Keiji looked over the other groom. Kuroo Tetsurou had everything Keiji didn't. Money, a big house, happiness, popularity..,and now Bokuto Koutarou, the love of Keiji's life. 

  
"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. You may say your vows now." 

Ko smiled widely. "I Bokuto Koutarou , promise to love and support you, Kuroo Tetsurou and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." He took the others hand and slipped a golden ring on his finger. 

Keiji felt his heart tear in two.

Kuroo took a deep breath and began. "I Kuroo Tetsurou, promise to love and support you Bokuto Koutarou and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." He repeated Bokuto's actions, slipping a ring on the males finger with a smile. 

  
_Yeah maybe I love you, maybe I do_   
_Maybe this feeling inside me is true_   
_And if I love you, and if I do_   
_Oh then maybe baby maybe you love me too_

"If anyone here disagrees with this union you must speak how or forever hold your peace."

Keiji felt his heart pound. His soul screamed at him to say something, anything. He stayed silent, no matter how much it hurt.

  
The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Koutarou practically threw himself at his now husband. As they kissed, the crowd cheered.

Keiji took this time to slip away. As the happy couple celebrated inside, Keiji made his way out the door and collapsed on the steps. The cheers were too loud for anyone to hear his sobs. 

  
It was for love.. He did the right thing.

"Then why does it fucking hurt so much?"

_How can I know for sure_   
_That you and I are meant for something more_   
_And I oh, I have to go on this, this feeling inside_   
_And I hope that I am, I hope that I am right_


	4. smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some badly written fluff.

_When I see you I can't find the words to speak_   
_My cheeks go as red as two big cherries_

  
Keiji looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. He could do this, he knew he could... So why hadn't he?  
  
Keiji looked up again, watching the captain from across the room. Bokuto Koratoru, the volleyball teams captain, and the man who had captured his heart. Bokuto was too focused on his drawing to notice the setter staring. Something Keiji wasn't too sure was a good thing. Maybe if he caught him, Keiji would finally grow a pair and be forced to confess to him.  
  
Bokuto was.. well he was .. He wasn't easy to explain. He was outgoing, friendly, kind, intelligent, loud, funny, creative, artistic, brave, strong and.. absolutely beautiful. He had a smile that could light up a room. His eyes were dark and mysterious, yet seemed to have a childish personality to him.  
  
Speaking of children, Bokuto was great with children. Animals too. He just had a way with people. He was charismatic. And Keiji... Was the exact opposite.  
  
He was clumsy, annoying, awkward, rude, quiet and.. disgusting. That's all there was to it.  
  
Keiji jumped when he heard sudden ringing, showing the class was over. In result, Bokuto looked up, seeing that Keiji was staring. He smiled widely and waved.  
  
  
Keiji gathered up his books and hurried out of the door, covering his face to hide his embarrassment.  
  
  
  
 _I try to look beautiful for you_  
 _Stuffing my dress up with tissues_

  
Bokuto sighed to himself as he watched the boy across the room. Keiji, unknowing he had an audience, had started to dance around the room. Five years since they've started going steady. Eight years since Bokuto had fallen in love with the awkward boy in his Gym class. Eight years and still nothing had changed.  
  
Bokuto didn't understand how he did it. Keiji was... Amazing. He was strong, funny, kind, patient and absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Keiji was amazing, the love of his life.  
  
And Bokuto was ... Awkward, loud, overly hyper and just an embarrassment. Or so he saw.  
  
Keiji let out a surprised gasp as his foot hit the couch. He pulled back and hurriedly fell onto the couch, swearing loudly. Bokuto jumped back and let out a surprised yell. This caught Keiji's attention and he turned to see Bokuto at the kitchen table watching him silently.  
  
When the pair met eyes, Bokuto quickly removed himself from his seat, his face hot and his legs not quite getting him out of the room fast enough.  
  


_Hoping you'll notice but it's obvious_   
_And get so embarrassed_

  
  
  
Keiji let out a soft moan as Bokuto ran his hands up along his hips. Bokuto , in return, kissed down the boy's throat, leaving red marks and bites in between.  
  
Ten years. Ten years since the two had fallen in love so suddenly. And finally, they were here, together and in love. Bonded by the rings they wore and sweet nothings whispered into skin. They were both .. an odd pair, though they fit so perfectly. They saw the beauty in each other. They were smitten with each other. Had been for years.  
  
Bokuto growled as Keiji let out a gasp, running his nails down the former captains back.  
  
"I love you." Keiji breathed, tightening his grip on his now spouse.  
  
Bokuto only chuckled. "I love you too, more than I could ever say."  
  
The night was filled with promises, laughter, and love.  
  
  
  
  
 _I'm so smitten with you and everyone knows it_  
 _When you're not around I clutch my chest and say_  
 _I'll look you in the eyes and not be so god damn shy_  
 _But I am, I can't find the words to speak_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, when I had just gotten into Haikyuu!! I had a lot of trouble spelling any variation of his first name.

Keiji slipped down slowly and rested himself onto Ko's clothed hips. With a smile, he slipped the camera off the bedside table and turned it on. He took a moment to admire his lover. Even in his sleep, Bokuto was absolutely beautiful. Keiji couldn't get enough of him.  
  
The first flash was a bit of a shock and Keiji almost dropped the camera when Bokuto finally spoke up.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Bokuto asked with a yawn. "Not that I don't mind you sitting on my dick but I'd prefer it if I was awake to enjoy it."  
  
Keiji rolled his eyes. "Don't be gross. Now be quiet please. I'm trying to take some photos."  
  
Bokuto smiled lightly as Keiji aimed the camera again. That stupid... beautiful smile that still made Keiji's heart skip a beat. Those eyes, bright and full of love. Keiji took another photo and Bokuto smiled a little wider.  
  
"So why are you doing this?" Ko asked letting his hands wander up Keiji's thighs. "I'm sure I look terrible. I haven't shaved, or showered for that matter, I'm probably covered in drool, I-"  
  
"You're beautiful." Keiji whispered, cutting Ko off, and taking another photo.  
  
Ko's eyes glazed over and his smile fell. "It's nice of you to say so." He cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Anyway if you're gonna be ...in this position what if we-"  
  
  
Keiji set the camera down and frowned. "Why can't you see what I see?" He said softly. "Why can't you...see how absolutely lovely you are in my eyes?"  
  
"I-" Keiji cut off Ko with a rough kiss.  
  
"Listen to me." Keiji said firmly. "I love you... and I think you're absolutely beautiful. I've never seen a smile like yours. You have the most beautiful eyes... Your body.. it's absolutely lovely. But that's not all...I love you for so much more than what I see. I love the sound of your voice, your laugh. I love your kindness. I love the way your eyes light up when you're excited. I love the how patient you are, you never get upset with me...and that's hard to do. You're gentle. You're brave, and so very strong. You inspire me. You make me braver, happier, stronger...you make me a better person. I love you... I love you more than I could ever explain."  
  
Keiji pulled Ko into another rough kiss. "My beautiful boy, my love." He panted.  
  
Ko groaned loudly and ran his nails down Keiji's thighs, making him moan.  
  
  
That night, the room was filled with sounds of laughter...and love.


End file.
